paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups Save Super Mario
Story by: Jon64 *Rated: TV-Y Story In a morning Chase and Marshall found in front of The Lookout's Door a Nintendo Entertainment System with a Super Mario Bros. game and Chase and Marshall took it for play, but when the pups select the game in 2 Player Game Mode the Game Console magicly teletransport them into the game, the pups confused and transported started to talk. Marshall: Chase where are we? Chase: I don't know? Suddenly a voice sounds. NES Console: You are here for a mission. Chase and Marshall: What mission and who are you? NES Console: I'm the NES Game Console voice and your mission is to rescue Mario. Marshall: Do you mean that Red Plumber? NES Console: Yes! Chase: And where is he? NES Console: He's trapped in world 1-4. Once you save him you're gonna go back to your actual world. Chase: Chase is on the case! Marshall: Ready for a "Ruff" "Ruff" Rescue! NES Console: Good Luck. Chase: Come on Marshall we have to Save Mario! Marshall: Here I go! After Chase and Marshall finished World 1-1, Marshall fell from a pipe. Marshall: Hey Chase!, let's see what's inside of this pipe. Chase: Marshall, look out! Marshall: Whoa! Chase: Are you okay Marshall? Marshall: I'm okay!, but it wasn't a big fall. Chase: I go with you. At the middle of World 1-2, Chase and Marshall saw a big cliff. Chase and Marshall: Whoa! Chase: That's a big cliff Marshall: Now what are we gonna do? Chase: (Mmm), ah we can step over those plataforms. Marshall: Good Idea! Chase: We have to do it togheter at the count of 3. Chase and Marshall: 1, 2, 3, Go! Luckily, they didn't fell down and continued to World 1-2 Marshall: We made it, Chase! Chase: Yeah!, now let's continue. After the finished World 1-2, they continue to World 1-3 but they react very surprised. Chase and Marshall: Mamma Mia! Marshall: Looks we need a lots of luck, Chase. Chase: A lot, Marshall! Marshall: Now what are we gonna do? Chase: (thinks), i got it!, we can do the same way that we did in the last place. Marshall: All Right!, let's do it. When Marshall and Chase finished all World 1-3, they started to go to World 1-4. Marshall: Chase. Chase: What Marshall? Marshall: Isn't this castle spook you? Chase: A lot, Marshall. Marshall: Well in this place there's a lot of fire and lava. Chase: Well you can use your water cannon to turn off the fire. Marshall: Ok. Chase: Like those fire balls, can you turn them off. Marshall: Of course Chase, Water Cannon! (bark) After Chase and Marshall finished turning off all the fire, they we heading to the final section. Marshall: Chase, look! Chase: (Surprised) the bridge, let's go! Marshall: Here I go! After crossing the bridge they found Mario. Mario: Mamma Mia!, thank you for rescuing me pups. Chase and Marshall: That's what we do! Chase: Remember, whenever you're in trouble... Marshall: Just yelp for help! Mario: Thank you pups!, and now there's your reward. A bag of kibbles and two suits for you two remember when you rescued me. Chase and Marshall: Thank you, Mario! Mario: Bye-Bye! Later Chase and Marshall are teletransported to The Lookout all complished. Marshall: That's an adventure that I'll never forget. Chase: Me too. Marshall: Chase!, those suits that Mario gave us what are? Chase: Those are plumber suits. Marshall: What are we waiting?, let's use it! Chase: OK! THE END Category:Video Games Category:Crossovers Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Category:Stories by Jon64 Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Crossover Episodes